First Snow
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: In the winter scene where they meet in the movie we saw on our first date, you told me in a casual tone that we should definately meet the day it first snows. Until then, she would wait till the first snow.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters! The song in here belongs to BoA (the one that sang the fourth ending song) and the translation can be found on http/ Note: This is the first song fic I've ever written. I based it on BoA's song First Snow. I think it's in her fifth Japanese album, _Outgrow_. This is a really nice song about love in winter. If you get the chance, buy her album and listen to this song. Or you can look at the translation on the link above.

* * *

**First Snow**

**By The Atlantis Princess**

* * *

It was one of those cold winter days where nothing seemed to go right. I had decided that when I stepped out of my apartment building and looked up at the dark grey clouds looming ominously over Tokyo. It was strange that now with winter and all the cold weather we had, it wasn't snowing. I love the snow. As a kid, I would always have the most fun with my friends and family as we had snowball fights and attempted to build a snowman. But I've grown up now and I just enjoy the delicate blanket that my city is caked in.

Where was I going on such a cold day? I shivered and tugged my coat tighter around my body and wrapped my hands around my arms, attempting to keep warm. My best friend, Sango Yamato, had invited me to see a movie – a chick flick about a woman who would do _anything_ to get the man of her dreams, and she would, obviously – since her boyfriend, Miroku Tanaka, had to go to America on a business trip. She said he would be back in time for Christmas, which was good for her I guess because after what she's been through in her life, she definitely needs a guy to support her.

I stole a glance at my watch and winced. I was going to be late at the pace I was walking. I decided to take a short cut, cutting through the small park nearby my apartment. If I went through that, the cinemas would only be a short two minute walk from there. I tore through the park and out the back gate before arriving at the cinemas. Sango wasn't there yet. I leaned against a movie poster trying to catch my breath.

That's when I saw him.

Him… its strange how one guy can you make you feel so giddy. The moment I saw him take off his black beanie revealing long silvery white hair and two dog ears. I could tell he was a hanyou just by a glance, but that didn't matter. He walked over to the ticket booth and bought two tickets to a movie. Then he disappeared into the cinemas with a little girl by his side, with a glance towards my direction. Our eyes locked for a few seconds before he disappeared through the glass doors, and I caught a glimpse of his amber coloured eyes.

"Kagome-chan!"

I turned around and saw Sango making her way towards me in her long black coat. She always looked graceful, even shoving her way through a crowd. She reached me, her cheeks rosy and pink from the chill air.

"Come on! The movie is about to start!"

Within seconds, we had tickets and popcorn and I was being dragged into the cinemas with Sango chatting about a gift Miroku had sent to her office – five dozen bouquets of roses as an apology for going away on business near Christmas time – while I listened patiently. Someone sat down next to me but I decided not to acknowledge the person. I continued to listen to Sango's story and laughed in the right places till the lights dimmed and the previews came on.

I sighed and rested my arm on the armrest only to find there was an arm already there. I frowned and looked up at the person to my left. It was that inu hanyou guy! My mouth hung open and he turned to look at me, realising that my arm was on his arm.

"This is my armrest," he whispered ignoring the advertisement for an action movie where a lot of people seemed to be getting killed.

"No! It's mine," I hissed back. Sango seemed oblivious to our little territory argument.

We argued like that for a while before the guy, I learned his name was Inuyasha from the little girl by his side who turned out to be his half-brother's adopted daughter, Rin, before Inuyasha finally gave in and let me take the armrest.

I smiled victoriously for more than one reason. I knew his name now and I was kinda glad that he didn't know mine. It made me appear coy and mysterious, until Sango asked, "Kagome-chan, you want some popcorn?" a little too loudly, or at least loud enough for me to realise Inuyasha was smirking.

"So 'Kagome' is your name?" he whispered into my ear as I watched the actors on the screen do a terrific job.

"What's it to you?" I murmured leaning closer to him. "You're watching a chick flick!"

"Only because this was the only movie that wasn't sold out and I had to baby-sit my niece," he said leaning close to me as well.

We watched the characters on the screen meet in a skating rink as it snowed. It was so romantic, in my opinion. The girl and the boy began skating while a song was being played, both smiling with their cheeks rosy.

"You know, we should definitely meet the day it first snows," Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

* * *

_hajimete no date mita eiga  
fuyu no machi deau scene  
nani ge nai koe de itte kureta  
hatsuyuki no hi wa kitto aou to._

_

* * *

_

The movie ended and Inuyasha and Rin disappeared before the credits even started rolling. As the lights returned to their normal dimness, I turned to ask him what he meant, but he was already gone. I sighed and picked up my purse and listened to Sango talk about how awesome the movie was.

I kept on the lookout for Inuyasha as we made our way through the cinema to the exit, but I caught no sight of the white haired hanyou. I sighed. Wasn't it just like a guy to get your hopes up? Maybe he was just making a joke out of it, but he really shouldn't be joking to a single woman watching a chick flick with her best friend. Still, this gave me something to look forward to even if it may be an empty promise.

* * *

_joudan demo ureshikatta yakusoku ne._

_

* * *

_

I was waiting.

I was waiting for the snow to fall.

But even then, I didn't know where to meet him? Would he come to me? Would I go to him? We didn't know anything about each other but he said we would meet the day it firsts snows. But where?

It was strange though, I hardly knew the man, but I felt this connection to him. I hadn't felt this sort of connection with anyone before. I wanted to meet Inuyasha, get to know him and fall in love with him.

Until that day when the snow would first fall, I would wait for him and wait for the snow.

* * *

_ai ga yobu kono hatsuyuki no hi wa  
futari dake ni wa wakariaeru no.  
shiroku somatteku machi ni ai no ato wo  
kimi to egakou, zutto._

_

* * *

_

Last year, the snow never fell. Maybe it was fate telling me that we weren't meant to meet. I gave up as winter went by and moved on to Spring. I didn't forget about Inuyasha, nor could I forget about him. I wanted to so that I might be able to go on dates, but something would stop me. A stupid excuse like I had suddenly caught a rare South American disease that was highly contagious so until then, we wouldn't be able to meet. My grandfather came up with that one, and since I couldn't think of any myself, I resorted to that and my date believed me, to everyone's surprise.

Sango was worried, I think, because she saw myself not going out much with guys and staying at home watching chick flicks. I think her worry was channelled to the fact that I was watching chick flicks often. My favourite one so far was the one I watched when I first met Inuyasha.

I often wondered if Inuyasha ever thought of me. Maybe this whole thing had something to do with fate, because on a warm autumn day, I switched on my television to watch the news and I saw Inuyasha on the screen. My eyes widened as I listened to the reporter.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Hitomi are finally engaged…"

Inuyasha Takahashi? The son of the big business tycoon of Japan? Kikyo Hitomi? That famous model?

My knees gave way to me and I slumped to the floor, shocked. But of course, the girl will always be waiting but the guy can't wait around forever. Isn't it just like to me to fall for some rich guy who is getting engaged?

I was a fool to even believe that he would wait till the first snow.

* * *

_deaeta korokara  
ichinen wo sugoshita ne.  
tama ni wa kenkamo shita kedo  
ano yakusoku  
saisho no kimochi ni modoreta._

_

* * *

_

My life felt like it was going downhill from there. I decided to go out with a nice guy, Hojo, and we had been going out till it was winter. I didn't hear much news about Inuyasha and Kikyo's engagement or maybe I just chose to ignore it.

As it neared winter, I began to feel like Hojo and I were growing apart, so I broke up with him. I didn't understand it either, but maybe it was because I was still waiting. Waiting for the snow to fall then _he_ might come back into my life and give me a reason to live.

That's why I was sitting on my bed looking out the window into the cold afternoon breeze waiting.

* * *

_naze yuki wa fuyu shika furanai no?_

_

* * *

_

This winter, I realised, as I began walking down the streets wrapped in my coat, was warmer than last years. Thank you global warming.

When was it going to start snowing? I stopped and looked up at the sky; the grey sky giving off an illusion like it was about to snow.

When I returned home after roaming the streets for an hour thinking, I found a bouquet of white roses waiting for me on my doorstep. There was no note but I had a feeling who sent them. A silent message that I got. I smiled and hugged the roses, breathing in the scent.

I walked into my apartment and placed the flowers into a vase of water and stared at the flowers for a while. They were quite beautiful and I couldn't help but smile at thought of receiving flowers from a total stranger who was waiting just like me. Waiting for the first snow.

* * *

_fuwafuwa shiroi hana mai ochiru  
futari wo terasu tiara ni naru yo  
negai wa hitotsu  
kawaranai kimochi de  
iraremasu youni, kimi to._

_

* * *

_

Do you ever get those feelings once you wake up that it's going to be a great day? I woke up in a Saturday morning in the middle of winter feeling like that. Wrapping my blankets around myself, I dragged myself into the kitchen for a cup of coffee to wake me up. I poured myself a cup of the warm brown liquid and sat down of my sofa, sipping the rich coffee, and staring at my blank television.

I finished my coffee slowly before turning my attention to my window. I watched soft white petals fall from the sky. Snow…

The day of the first snow…

I got up, dropping my cup onto the floor, but I ignored the smashed bits of porcelain. I ran to my bedroom and pulled on some clothes before dashing out of my apartment. I didn't know where to go, but I was hoping my intuition would help me. I needed to find Inuyasha, even if it was a fool's errand.

I ran to the cinemas where we first met and waited outside waiting for him. I waited for what felt like forever, waiting for him to come and get me. My mind was telling me to give up, that this was just wasting my time, because Inuyasha was obviously not within my reach. My heart was telling me to stay, that fate had another plan for us.

I waited. I waited for three hours outside the cinemas. At noon, I gave up and began making my way home.

I hadn't realised it was snowing so heavily. I decided to take a scenic walk through the park that I had cut through the day I was meeting Sango at the cinemas. The snow had covered the park in a blanket of snow. I regretted having to walk and destroy the delicate scenery, but I wanted to go home and cry and maybe just relax in a bath.

I thought Inuyasha hadn't forgotten. What about the roses? Didn't they mean anything? I gave myself a mental kick when I realised anyone could have sent them and maybe they got the delivery wrong and it wasn't meant for me.

Lost in my thoughts, I tripped in the snow and fell face first onto the ground. I wanted to cry then and there. So much for a good day, ne?

I rolled over so that I was lying on my back and watching the snow fall onto my face. I lay there for a long time, crying and thinking, not realising that it was getting colder by the hour. It wasn't till I started sneezing that I decided to go home. The snow was falling harder then and the winds were even colder.

I gave another sneeze and tumbled to the ground again. This time, someone saved me.

I looked up into Inuyasha's face through blurred eyes. Was I still crying?

"You waited," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Of course I did," he murmured back helping my stand properly. The moment I was stable onto my two feet, I through my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I was afraid that he would disappear once I let go.

"What about Kikyo? Aren't you two engaged?"

"Just a stupid rumour," Inuyasha said quietly returning my embrace. "She's engaged to some guy, Onigumo, I think. We dated once but I broke up with her three weeks before the engagement."

I blushed realising what he had done for me. I thought he had given up but he was waiting, just like me.

"You're really cold!" Inuyasha said sounding worried.

I looked up into his face smiling weakly. "It doesn't matter," I whispered. "I'm just glad we found each other."

Inuyasha smiled and helped me walk back to my apartment where he stayed for the rest of the day, watching over me. He stayed after that, forever.

* * *

_ai ga yobu kono hatsuyuki no hi wa  
futari dake ni wa wakariaeru no.   
shiroku somatteku machi ni ai no ato wo  
kimi to egakou, sa rang hae._

_

* * *

_

We found each other on the day of the first snow. He stayed with me forever even after the snow stopped falling.

This gave me another reason to love the day of the first snow.

I think it's hard to say that this is the end of our love. No story has an ending until you want it to end, so, just like an eternal snow, we will love each other till the day we die. Till the day the first snow stops falling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoa…this is like four pages long on Word. This is my first song fic so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
